Determining whether to entitle a product for warranty purposes means determining whether the user returning the product for warranty purposes satisfies any and all constraints imposed by the terms of the warranty in question. Furthermore, an image-forming device consumable item is a consumable item that is used by an image-forming device to form images on sheets of media and that is normally periodically replaced by the user. For example, such a consumable item may be an inkjet cartridge where the image-forming device is an inkjet-printing device, or a toner cartridge where the image-forming device is a laser-printing device. Determining whether to entitle an image-forming device consumable item for warranty purposes desirably includes verifying that the user has not tampered with the consumable item to fraudulently receive a replacement consumable item under warranty.